1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to receiving apparatuses, receiving methods, and providing media, and more particularly, to a receiving apparatus, a receiving method, and a providing medium appropriate for receiving a cable-TV signal in which a digital satellite-broadcasting signal is re-distributed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A re-multiplexing method and a modulation conversion method are known as technologies for re-distributing a digital satellite-broadcasting signal, such as that used in SkyPerfectTV (trademark), to a cable-TV (hereinafter called CATV) network.
In the re-multiplexing method, a digital satellite-broadcasting signal in which data for a plurality of channels are multiplexed for each transponder in a satellite is divided into data for each channel, and only data for channels to be re-distributed is extracted, re-multiplexed, and distributed to a CATV network. In the modulation conversion method, while data for a plurality of channels are multiplexed for each transponder in a satellite, the used modulation method is converted from the quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK) method to the quadrature amplitude modulation (64QAM) method and the data is distributed to a CATV network.
When a digital satellite-broadcasting signal is distributed to a CATV network, a signal (hereinafter called an EPG signal) for displaying an electronic program guide (EPG), such as that shown in FIG. 1, included in the digital satellite-broadcasting signal also needs to be distributed to the CATV network. When the modulation conversion method is used, a multiplexed signal sent from a transponder which transfers a signal including the EPG signal is distributed to the CATV network.
The transponder which transfers a signal including the EPG signal is usually a transponder (hereinafter called a promo-transponder) for transferring a promotion signal. A signal transferred from the promo-transponder is formed by multiplexing the EPG signal and a signal for each channel for promoting a program to be broadcasted by the channel, that is, a promo-channel.
Digital satellite-broadcasting business parties and CATV business parties think in some cases that a promo-channel in digital satellite broadcasting should not be distributed to CATV subscribers. When a conventional CATV set-top box is used, however, it is difficult to set such that CATV subscribers cannot view a promo-channel of digital satellite broadcasting.